Proposition
by sammyjayne74
Summary: When it's right, it's right. Daniel has a proposition. But will Shelley except. Contains an original female character. Totally an AU.


Author: DannyNSamGirl  
Pairing: Daniel/Shelley  
Rating: T  
Summary: When it's right, it's right. Daniel has a proposition. But will Shelley except.

The drive back to Daniel's apartment seemed to take forever. Neither of them said anything, just glancing at each other from time to time. Shelley hadn't wanted to go back to her apartment after realising that what happened to her had happened there. He was more than willing to have her stay with him. They had all ready spent the last week apart and Daniel wanted her as close to him as possible. In fact he never wanted to be away from her.

He followed her in side as she didn't know which way to turn.

'Are you hungry?'

Shelley shook her head.

'No, thank you. I'm pretty tired. I just think i'm going to go to sleep.'

Daniel watched her as she headed towards his bedroom. He didn't know what do do. In the lab earlier, they had talked a little, but not enough. Daniel wanted to talk to her. There was something he wanted to talk to her about. Some thing he couldn't put off any longer. He took it from out of his pocket, opening the case and stared at it. It had been burning a hole in his pocket for 2 weeks now. But circumstances had made him re think about when to ask her. Daniel didn't want her to think it was because of what had happened. He wanted to ask her because he loved her and wanted to spend their lives together.

Daniel sat in front of his computer, trying to put his finishing touches to his report from Russia. The report was all ready over due, but General Hammond had given him some lee-way. He had looked up from time to time, hearing her move about the bedroom in front of him. It had been silent for the last half an hour or so. Daniel looked at his watch, nearly two in the morning. It had been a long day and knew that it was probably going to be an even longer night.

He opened his bed room door, seeing her sleeping on his side of the bed. Daniel sat on the other side, turning to lie next to her. Shelley had her back to him.

'Daniel.' She whispered.

'Yes.'

Shelley turned around, looking at him. Daniel saw that she had been crying again.

'What is it?' He asked.

'Hold me for a while.'

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, wanting to be near to her.

'I never want to let you go.' He whispered back, kissing her. 'My angel.'

Despite how tired she was Shelley didn't sleep much and neither did Daniel. They lay on the bed, holding each other, talking about what they should have for the last week. Finally coming to terms with what had happened to them. Just being close to her was all he could ask for and it was all he wanted. He was sure that there was nothing that could keep them apart. This was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life, with her. Daniel had finally made his mind up, he was going to ask her, the first chance he got.

Shelley stood next to the window, looking down at the street below. Something she did regularly when she stayed with Daniel. She hadn't said anything since she had woken. All through breakfast Daniel had been waiting for her to say something, but there had been nothing. He had looked at her, wanting to ask her, but knowing that it wasn't the right time. Was there ever going to be a right time to ask her. Daniel had to do it soon, before he found some thing to make him change his mind. He watched her from the bedroom door, just starring down. Despite her being in the same room it felt as though she was miles away. That she was slipping further away from him. There was something going on in side her head that he didn't know about. He moved over, standing behind her.

'Hi.' He whispered, holding her again.

'Hi.'

Shelley turned around, moving away from him.

'I need to talk to you about something.' Daniel said.

She sat on the bed, a strange look in her eyes.

'You don't have to say anything Daniel. I know what you want to say.'

'You do.' Daniel said, a little smile on her face, trying not to give too much away.

Shelley nodded.

'It's ok really. I understand. You don't have to break it to me gently. I'll just get my things together.'

Daniel stood, confused by what she was saying.

'I don't understand.'

'I'll be out of the way in a minute.'

She stood from the bed, moving past him. He reached over, grabbing hold of her hand.

'Wait, you don't think that i want you to leave, do you.'

'There's no point in staying when were not together anymore.'

'Not together, what gave you that idea?'

Shelley stood in front of him, certain that it was what he was going to tell her.

'I thought you wanted me to go.'

'Why?'

'Because of what happened. I know you wanted this baby.'

'Shelley.' he whispered. 'I love you. I wasn't going to tell you it was over. I was going to...'

He reached in to his pocket, pulling out a small case.

'I was going to ask you to marry me.' He finished.

Daniel opened the case. In side was a ring, the stones were green, the same colour as Shelley's eyes. He took it out, lifting up Shelley's hand and slipped it on her finger.

'That is if you say yes?'

Her head rose, looking up at him. This was it. The moment Daniel had been waiting for, a moment he had been dreading. The silence before she gave him her answer. A smile appeared on her face.

'Of course i'll say yes.' she said. 'How could there be any other answer.'

Daniel couldn't contain the smile on his face any longer.

'Were getting married.'

Shelley nodded.

'I guess so.' she said, smiling too.

Daniel began pacing the room, nervously.

'We're getting married.' He repeated.

'You wanna change your mind?' Shelley asked.

He stood in front of her, taking her hand.

'No, no. Of course not. I've had that in my pocket for two weeks. I just didn't know when the right time was.' He said.

'What did you think i was going to say?'

'I don't know. Maybe you thought i was only asking you because of whats happened.'

Shelley shook her head.

'I could never think that of you.' she said. 'You're the only one i know who won't hurt me.'

Daniel kissed her, making it last as long as he could. He'd never felt this way about any one before. All of his relationships had failed miserably, except for this. At the beginning he had thought about just letting it go, but when she had been attacked by the 'clone' he had realised just how much she had meant to him. He wasn't about to let any thing get in the way of them being together.

'I love you so much.' He said, wrapping his arms around her.

'I know.'

A year ago, Shelley believed that she would never find any one to spend her life with. That was until she met him. The only person she had met in her life that ever made her feel this way. At the begining he had seemed too good to be true and had remained that way. Shelley had thought that men like him didn't really exist but she had been wrong. She had found him just in time in her life. If she hadn't have stepped through the doors of the briefing room that day, Shelley didn't know where she would be now, what her life would have been like. Now nine months later, it was about to change again. Daniel had asked her to marry him and she hadn't hesitated in saying yes.


End file.
